Night Sky
by OBEY-THE-LEMMING
Summary: This has been turned into a series of one-shots. I wouldn't mind doing requests... Probably some OOCness and angst... I think...
1. The Moon

**Max: Uh, hope you enjoy.**

**Grayson: We do not own anything.**

* * *

The clouds lightly covered the moon causing it to look misty and unfocused. A figure watched the moon contently, a toothy grin gracing his face. He stole a glance at his comrades who had fallen into a deep rest, their breathing calm and slow. His eyes traveled to his closest companion, who was an abnormally large dog, who had also fallen into the calming bliss of the dream realm. His furry legs would twitch every once and awhile, small grunt and snorts filled the night air. He turned his attention back toward the blurred moon. A small smile danced across his face, oh how he loved the moon.

"Kaiba-kun.", a small timid voice whispered his name from behind. Turning towards the owner of the voice Kaiba's eyes met those of his female teammate and friend.

"Hey Hinata,", Kaiba whispered in return, "what are you doing up?"

Hinata quietly pushed her way through the tall dewy grass of the meadow the had decided to rest on. She tried not to disturb the greenery, for if an enemy ninja had seen they surely would be attacked. Finally Hinata sat down gently next to the wolfish Inuzuka.

"I should be asking you that.", she returned finally adding a soft, timid, but still genuine smile.

"Just admiring the moon.", he replied, turning his attention back to the giant glowing orb that danced in the night sky. They sat in a companionable silence, both staring at the beautiful night sky. Kaiba had decided why he loved the moon so much. It wasn't because of his dog-like instincts. No, it was because it reminded him of Hinata's beautiful eyes. Ironically the moon always followed the sun, much like how Hinata's eyes followed a certain blonde-haired shinobi back in Khonoa. Kaiba bit back a sigh, no need to worry his female companion.

"Kaiba-kun," Hinata whispered breathlessly, catching Kaiba's attention immediately, "it truly is beautiful."

Her eyes sparkled with happiness and amazement as she stared at the star-scattered sky.

"I agree, Hinata." Kaiba confirmed, giving her a toothy grin. 

A small smile danced across her pale face. They soon went back into a comfortable silence, both admiring the sky. Every once and a while Kaiba would steal a glance at Hinata. When he had started feeling this way toward the shy Hyuuga he would never know. It started out as a brotherly love, but as time passed he found himself becoming more possessive. He had claimed that it was just his instinct, that it was only because she was apart of his 'pack'. But he soon found that it was no longer a plausible excuse. He found himself sneaking glances at her when he was sure she could not catch him. Kaiba had refrained himself from making a move on her because the blonde-haired shinobi had finally turned some of his attentions on her. 

Though he sensed no romantic feelings coming from the whiskered male toward his crush, he could not interfere. He would not be the one to break her heart, he promised himself that he would only repair it. Though, sometimes, he wished that he could be her sun and she could be his moon. They heard a small rustle from the grasses behind. They both turned slowly. Their muscles tensed ready to fight, more out of habit than anything. Their bug-loving leader had also come to join their small moon-gazing group.

"Shino.", Hinata greeted, smiling with relief.

"Shino.", Kaiba grunted his greeting also. 

Shino only nodded in reply, for he was a man of few words. Shino quietly walked over and sat on the other side of Hinata. Kaiba restrained a growl. Really, he had no reason to be jealous. Or perhaps he was a little disappointed that his 'Hinata time' had been interrupted? Whatever the reason, Kaiba decided not to worry about it. Their small group silently watched the night sky.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Max: Good, bad? Oh, and sorry about any grammar mistakes.**

**Grayson: Obey. The. Lemming.**


	2. The Sun

**Max: Okay, so I have decided to make a series of one-shots that have a connection to each other. So please read them in order. They are sort of angst-y (I think), so beware. Um, this one is NaruHina. Probably OOCness…**

**Grayson: Own nothing, want everything.**

_Italics _are a memory.

**_Italics and bold _**are Hinata's thoughts.

* * *

A lone figure laid in a flowery meadow watching the clouded, but blue sky. That same blue sky that reminded her of his eyes. She blushed as she thought of her crush.

It was plain and simple really. She loved him. She loved him from his cheery smiles to his lively blue eyes, from his thick blonde hair to the whiskers that adorned his cheeks. She loved his bright personality and his ability to make the best of things.

She feed of his determination and strength like a plant feeds off the sun's bright rays. He was her light, her hope, her friend, and crush. He was what made her keep going, made her keep trying. No matter what she would make him proud, she would show how much she cared. She would show that she would be there for him, that she would be his moon, his moon that adored him so.

She loved him, there was no way getting around it. It had only started as a simple crush, something she should have been able to get over… but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Her heart had been hurt so many times, from her mothers death to her fathers scorn. She had cried every night until she had met him, until she had see his brilliant blue eyes and glowing smile. After that her tears would stop falling, and she had found something to look forward too each morning. He had chased of the dark clouds over her life just by being himself. For accepting her as she is, for not looking down on her like she was some sort of failure. Some sort of mistake. She smiled to herself thoughtfully. He had started paying attention to her like she had always dreamed of, going out of his way to talk to her.

He had asked her to join him for ramen after he had seen her depressed about another one of her father scorning her once again.

"_Hey Hinata-chan,", He had began, staring at the girl sitting under a Sakura tree with her back to the trunk, "what's up?"_

"_N-nothing Naruto-k-kun.", she stuttered blushing, silently cursing herself for stuttering around him. He didn't press any further on the subject. Had he bought it?_

"_Would you like to go get ramen with me?", he asked out of no where. She lifted her head to look at him in surprise._

"_E-eh?", she stuttered, a thick red blush painting her pale cheeks._

"_Would you like to go get ramen with me," he repeated, "you know, as friends?"_

_She nodded her head absently. And that's when is happened. He shot her that smile of his. She could practically feel her heart jumping out of her chest._

"_Great!", he exclaimed happily helping her up. He didn't let go of her hand and ran to his favorite ramen stand. She had felt like she was on cloud nine._

That had been a few weeks before her mission with Kaiba and Shino. That mission was by far her favorite. The stars were so beautiful that night. She had wondered if Naruto was watching the stars. Almost immediately she felt foolish but there was no one to judge her thoughts, right?

"Hinata-chan," a voice broke through the peaceful silence of the field. She sat up immediately, looking behind her. There stood he teammate and one of her closest friends, Kaiba.

"Kaiba-kun," she replied, smiling gently. Her friend walked over and sat beside her. He gave her a wolfish grin before laying back and watching the clouds. Silently she did the same.

Kaiba pointed a clawed finger towards a fluffy white cloud in the sky, a large grin spread out across his face, "That one looks like a fox."

Hinata nodded, it really did look like a fox.

_**Naruto…**_

**Thisisalinebreakerdontbotherreadingit.Thisisalinebreakerdontbotherreadingit.Thisisalinebreakerdontbotherreadingit.Thisisalinebreakerdontbotherreadingit.**

**Max: Okay… so this really wasn't one of my best ones… so please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**

**Grayson: OBEY-THE-LEMMING.**


End file.
